


My Kingdom For A Horse

by Musketball1



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musketball1/pseuds/Musketball1
Summary: Newly commissioned Musketeer Charles D'Artagnan certainly seems to want to end his career as a Musketeer as quickly as he started it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

“A hunt, Cardinal! Is there anything as exciting as a hunt?”

“Nothing comes to mind, your Majesty,” Richelieu replied, not believing a word of it.

‘Inform your men, Treville. And I expect to see my newest commissioned Musketeer present as well.”

“D’Artagnan will be there, rest assured, your Majesty.”

“Very well. I wish to begin within the hour. I am indeed looking very much forward to mounting my Fury and give chase right away!”

As it happened, the newly commissioned Musketeer was being given a tour of the Palace grounds by his three older brothers, all of them on their horses. While he certainly had been there before, now that he was a Musketeer, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis were showing D’Artagnan the layout of the grounds in detail, so that his familiarity of the place could enhance his protection of the King and Queen, if it was necessary.

“I believe this entire place covers more acreage than all of Lupiac,” D’Artagnan said. He was clearly overwhelmed by the enormity of the place, never seeing anything like it.

His brothers smiled at his reaction. Seeing things they had gotten used to, even taken for granted, through new eyes thanks to their youngest was one of the small pleasures that D’Artagnan had indirectly brought to them.

They pointed out areas where there was more exposure to attack, vulnerabilities in the landscape to be aware of, and other points of interest.

When they arrived at the royal stables, D’Artagnan brightened up at the sight of the magnificent horses.

His older brothers allowed the boy this indulgence, having already seen enough evidence of his love, expert care and instinct for the beautiful beasts.

After dismounting Zad, D’Artagnan petted the animals with a bright smile plastered on his face. He then seemed to fixate on one horse in particular.

“You got good taste, kid. That one’s the King’s. He’ll be riding it today on the hunt.” Porthos said.

D’Artagnan paused, and then kneeled down in front of the animal. After a beat he replied, “He can’t.”

“What do you mean?” Athos asked, moving closer.

“His leg. It is swollen. I think it’s fluid,” D’Artagnan said.

As his brothers were moving closer, D’Artagnan asked, “Can we take her out of the stable for a moment? I wish to check something.”

Trusting the Gascon’s instincts for all things equine, they released the horse from the stable. D’Artagnan immediately took the horse by the reigns, spoke to it softly, and began a mid-run with it, allowing the horse to trot along side him.

The horse neighed slightly, and turned its head to and fro somewhat. It was subtle, but to the farm boy it removed all doubt of his suspicion. 

‘This horse is in incredible pain. Just that simple trot was causing distress for her.”

“Fury.”

“Pardon?”, D’Artagnan asked.

“The horse’s name is Fury. And the King loves to ride her, and only her, for his hunts,” Aramis said.

“Well, he isn’t riding Fury today,” D’Artagnan replied matter-of-factly.

There were obviously some subtleties of Palace decorum that D’Artagnan clearly needed to be taught. This was one of them- regardless of what others thought, the King’s decisions were final, to be challenged by no one. 

Athos spoke up. “D’Artagnan. The King is a- capable rider at best. And even that is a slightly generous assessment of his riding skills. He was embarrassed by his inability to handle several horses prior to Fury, and once he was even thrown from his mount by one of them, while on a hunt. This caused both great embarrassment to himself, and also weeks of severe mistreatment of anyone within ten square miles of him due to his bad temper in the aftermath of the incident. Once he found Fury, who aligns perfectly with his temperament, there has been no other horse he has ever entertained riding. Do you understand?”

D’Artagnan seemed to be considering his mentors words. He then replied, “But perhaps we can explain that Fury needs caring for, because if she is ridden today, he may never be able to ride her ever again?”

Just then, Treville approached the men.

“Prepare Fury. The King wishes to begin imminently,” Treville ordered.

“Captain! Fury’s front left leg is filled with fluid. She would be in intense pain if she were to ride today. Cannot the King be persuaded to ride another of these horses just this once?”

Treville looked over at his other three men, silently requesting they offer up their opinions.

Aramis said, “Perhaps if we put a positive spin on it- ‘your Majesty, good news. The new Musketeer you just commissioned noticed that Fury is lame and cannot be ridden today. If you can be persuaded to ride another, then we can tend to Fury to ensure she is taken care of for the next hunt’, or words to that effect?”

“I am not certain that Fury should ever be ridden in a hunt ever again,” D’Artagnan interjected.

Athos sighed. The boy just didn’t get it- the King’s whims trumped the goodwill of his horse. Usually D’Artagnan’s naiveté he found endearing; today it was beginning to be annoying. The King can not be kept waiting.

Treville said, “Of course I can attempt what Aramis proposes. But D’Artagnan, can you even treat the horse to make her well? Because if you cannot, it may be academic as the King might insist he ride Fury today.”

“I believe if I can drain the fluid, Fury would be fine. But I would require assistance- there is an implement that can be inserted in the leg to drain it, as well as some medications to alleviate any infections, which I believe is the cause of the swelling to begin with. Surely the palace has some able workers tending to the horses that might be available to help?”

Treville turned to Aramis. “Go get the head of the horse staff and have him report here immediately. I will attempt your approach with the King, to see if we can buy some time, at least.”

Louis was having none of it.

“My stable master assured me as recently as yesterday that Fury was fit as a fiddle to ride today, Captain; since when does D’Artagnan pretend to be an expert when Phillipe has taken care of my horses expertly for as long as I’ve been King?”

“Perhaps the injury just manifested itself this morning, your Majesty?”

“Summon Phillipe immediately. I should already be on my hunt.”

Phillipe, upon entering the Palace, proceeded to convince the King that Fury was alright to ride. “I did examine Fury today, your Majesty; she is fine and ready to mount.”

“See, Treville? Phillipe, please gather my horse and let us begin. Captain, if you please,” Louis instructed.

Treville bowed, and was on his way.

“I’m sorry, D’Artagnan, but the head stable man has cleared Fury for riding today,”

Treville soon informed D’Artagnan. “Men, meet the King on the main field now. Phillipe is on his way to bring Fury to the King.”

Athos, Aramis, and Porthos reluctantly began the trek to the field where the hunt was to begin, on their horses. “Yes, Captain,” Athos responded for all of them.

“I’ll follow shortly. I just wish to have a moment with the Captain,” D’Artagnan told Athos.

Athos hesitated, and then moved on, leaving D’Artagnan alone with Treville.

“Captain, please; please- perhaps if I could speak to this Phillipe, I can point out to him Fury’s leg. Surely he would agree if he saw what I see. Please, Captain…”

Treville frowned. D’Artagnan was on the verge of tears. While he could understand the young man’s sympathy for the animal, at the same time, he had yet to learn how important following his King’s orders was, regardless of his personal feelings. He would speak to Athos- he clearly did not impart that lesson onto D’Artagnan strongly enough.

But he needed to be at the King’s side now. “Alright, but Phillipe knows he must deliver his mount to the King immediately. If what you saw is truly that serious, I’m sure Phillipe will ratify your prognosis.” Treville saw Phillipe approaching. “You have five minutes, or less, to convince him.”

“The King is asking on you, Captain,” Phillipe said as he approached.

Treville went to join the King and his men.

Ten long minutes passed. As Treville had relayed what had transpired to the King, Louis was amenable to a short delay, but due to his typically impatient temperament, he had waited long enough. Treville could see Richelieu- was he enjoying this?

“Oh, for God sakes, will someone please deliver me my mount? Or a good enough reason why my Fury isn’t present in front of me right now!!?”

As Louis was finishing his rant, Phillipe came running up.

“He is insane! That Musketeer!” He was out of breath.

“What happened?” Treville asked.

“He showed me what he- he thought was wrong with Fury. It was a minor issue at best. When I told him so, and went to mount him, he yelled and called me a- pardon, your Majesty, he- implied that I was incompetent, and shoved me aside! I fell to the ground! He began to saddle his own horse to a carriage, then got Fury to climb into it! He then took off on his horse with Fury in the carriage and went God knows where!”

“WHAT?!? Phillipe, are you saying that D’Artagnan absconded with my horse?!”

“Y-es, your Majesty! He- he shoved me down to the dirt, he did!”

“Shocking behavior, your Majesty, even for the Musketeers’ questionable reputations,” Richelieu said. “Perhaps commissioning him was a decision made in haste.”

“CAPTAIN! You will apprehend that thief you call a Musketeer and return my horse to me NOW!”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“I will no longer be made to wait. I am going back to the Palace. Inform me the moment he is captured. I will have words, Captain.”

And with that, the Inséparables and Treville took off. But where would D’Artagnan have gone with Fury?

 _Nice going,_ D’Artagnan, Athos thought. _You quickly went from commissioned Musketeer, to royal horse thief._


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours passed. With each additional minute gone with no D’Artagnan or Fury found, Treville calculated D’Artagnan’s punishment from the King growing exponentially. 

Finally, they sought to split up. Athos drew the short straw so to speak, to return to the Garrison, just in case D’Artagnan returned there with Fury. It made no sense that he would, but since D’Artagnan’s behavior during this ridiculous episode made no sense in any case, all bets were off.

So it was a shock to find D’Artagnan in the Garrison stables, looking like the cat that ate the canary. To the left was the purloined royal carriage. That D’Artagnan coaxed Fury to jump into this coach was a testament to his powers of persuasion as relates to any horse.

“D’ARTAGNAN! What are you doing here?”

“She’s better, Athos! I was able to drain the fluid! And she ingested some of the remedy I know will help stave off any fevers! I knew we had the medicine here and I made an incision and enough fluid came out.”

While that was certainly good news, D’Artagnan had missed the point- none of that mattered if the King _wanted his horse!_

“D’Artagnan. The King has been waiting for over _two hours_. He is livid at you! You disobeyed a royal command and Louis is- well, to be honest, I have no idea what his punishment to you will be! Your very commission is at stake, if not worse! He is calling you a thief!”

D’Artagnan stood there, startled. “I’m no thief!” He proclaimed.

“Well, you just stole the King’s horse, so you kind of _are,”_ Athos corrected.

“But Athos! Fury was in pain! And no one saw it or was doing anything about it! I couldn’t let her suffer like that. A hunt would’ve…”

“So in your _expert_ opinion, Fury can ride in the hunt today?” Athos asked pointedly.

Naïve D’Artagnan completely missed the sarcastic tone of Athos’ voice and answered truthfully, “Well, to be honest, a few more days on the medicine would be optimal, and the incision I was able to make was luckily very small, and should be given more time to heal. But I suppose if the King insists…” 

“Oh, he does,” Athos interrupted, exasperated. “Then get on him right now and ride him back to the Palace. _Now._ We will return the coach at a later time. You and I will share my mount on the way back to the Garrison later. That is if your accommodation tonight isn’t the Chatelet.”

D’Artagnan was already ignoring Athos’ suggestion, mounting the coach to Zad.

“What are you doing?”

“If the King insists on riding Fury today, I wish to minimize the amount of time she rides. It will take only a moment, do not worry.”

Athos’ patience was spent. “D’artagnan, we need to go _now;_ it will take longer for you to manage the coach from here to the Palace! _D’Artagnan!”_

D’Artagnan ignored Athos as he whispered to Fury, coaxing her into the carriage. He finally acknowledged Athos as he proceeded to mount Zad. 

“Apologies, Athos, but I did not spend the last hour and a half treating Fury to risk her harm now. Let us go.”

Athos was fuming at the stubborn, willful, _disobedient_ boy, but there was no time to argue now. 

When they arrived back at the Palace, D’Artagnan’s heart began to sink. He had defied the King.

Was his Musketeer career over as soon as it had begun? Had he done the right thing? Athos and his brothers had tried to instill on him the King’s absolute authority, no questions asked. He had brazenly ignored that, making a decision that was not his to make, regardless of what he thought was right or not. 

The Chatalet? D’Artagnan was now convinced that Athos wasn’t kidding- it was what he deserved, at least.

They safely delivered Fury back to the stables. Despite D’Artagnan’s concern for his own welfare, indeed his whole future, he took he time to examine Fury again once more. Confident that he was leaving her in better condition than when he first met her, he gave her a quick pet, which the animal responded to. Athos allowed this indulgence; to be honest, he was almost as hesitant at finding out what the boy’s fate would be given his indiscretion, and in no way was in no hurry to get to the Palace. He knew he would be powerless to protect the boy against this transgression. As angry as he was at the boy, he knew that what may be facing him could truly be devastating to the boy, and in truth, to him as well. 

The Gascon’s heart was in his throat as they entered the Palace. It was now over three hours since the King had anxiously wished to begin his hunt, aborted now by his own impulsive ways.

Was he, quite literally, a dead man walking?

When they entered, Athos and D’Artagnan saw Treville, Porthos, and Aramis. No King, only Richelieu.

Athos then relayed what had occurred, also filling them in about Fury’s return to the stables, healed of his injury. 

Athos then asked tentatively, “And the King?”

Treville replied, “Asleep. He took a rest right after he returned and has been sleeping ever since.”

“So- what now?”

Treville: “Well, now that we know that the King’s horse has been returned, I assume we wait for the King to render his judgment.”

“Which I wouldn’t expect until later today, when he is finished with his rest. When that occurs, rest assured you will all be summoned. Especially you, my dear horse thief,” Richelieu stabbed at D’Artagnan.

_Oh no- punishment deferred,_ the boy thought. This was worse than finding out and at least dealing with the consequences.

The waiting was longer than expected, as the day and night passed without a word from the Palace.

It gave Athos time to talk to D’Artagnan. Or, more accurately, give him a dressing down.

“I don’t even know where to begin. Were you not listening to us when we instructed you how the King’s word is paramount? How second guessing his commands is not an option we _ever_ entertain? How _disobeying_ them is a criminal offense??”

“I know, Athos. But-“

“No ‘buts’! When the King commands, we must obey.”

“Athos. That beautiful horse- I had to try to help her. I was hoping the King would see reason.”

“I do admire your protection of the animal, D’Artagnan, and of course it is sometimes acceptable to provide the King with the information necessary for him to make an informed decision, but once his handler cleared the animal for the hunt, that should have been the end of it.”

“Even if the handler is an incompetent jackass?”

Athos smiled. “Yes, even if he is an incompetent jackass.”

“Part of me wants not to be one hundred miles of the Palace right now, but another part of me wishes to confer with Phillipe to ensure he is administering the medicine to Fury at the allotted times.”

“After we see the King, we shall do so. Assuming you still have your freedom, or your head on your shoulders,” Athos joked.

He instantly saw it was the wrong thing to say, as he saw all of the color drain from D’Artagnan’s face.

“I am joshing. I am sure the King’s punishment will be commiserate with your crime.”

“Didn’t you once tell me the punishment for horse theft was execution?!”

And once again Athos’ foot was inserted deep within his own mouth. Why did the boy insist on remembering every little thing he had ever been told?

“One step at a time. First, as I am certain the Captain will instruct you, you will apologize profusely to the King and assure him something like this will never occur again.”

The next day came, and once it began to bleed into the late afternoon, still with no word from the Palace, D’Artagnan was beside himself with worry.

Treville decided to wait no longer- not only did he wish to end the boy’s suffering, he wanted to ensure that the King hadn’t already expected them to be present. It wasn’t out of the realm of the possible that Richelieu had deliberately mis-communicated to Treville that they would be summoned. For all he knew, the King might be fuming because he was already waiting on them all.

If that was the case, he expected D’Artagnan’s fate to be even more severe.

The only thing in D’Artagnan’s favor was the weather- it was a dreary, rainy day, not one that the King would ever have picked for a hunt.

Once at the Palace, with Aramis and Porthos present as well, for emotional support more than anything, they were presented in front of Louis and the Cardinal, bowing respectfully.

Of course Richelieu would be present- he wouldn’t miss the King doling out punishment to a Musketeer if his life depended on it.

“Your majesty, D’Artagnan has something he wishes to say to you.”

D’Artagnan cleared his throat. “Your majesty, I wish to sincerely apologize for me taking Fury yesterday. I was carried away with my wish to care for such a beautiful horse, and temporarily took leave of my senses, in an attempt to keep her safe from harm and pain, and to avoid any potential injury that you may have sustained, if Fury had perhaps stumbled or tripped. I humbly apologize, and accept any punishment you deem fit to deliver to me.”

The King paused, and then said, “Oh, _that_ is what this is all about. Alright, D’Artagnan, your apology is accepted. Earlier today Phillipe informed me that Fury is apparently better after your care, and suggests he defer any hunts for at least another week. Was there anything else?”

The Cardinal jumped in. “But your Majesty, this brigand stole your horse yesterday, when you were so anxious to go on your hunt. Surely he cannot be allowed to go completely unpunished for the crime of –“

“Phillipe informed me that it was for the best that Fury be treated, after all, Cardinal. Now I am repeating myself when I have better things to do. Again I ask, is there anything else, Captain?” 

Before Treville could speak up, and simply get the hell out of there while the getting was good, D’Artagnan responded, “Why, yes, your majesty. I was wondering if I could briefly confer with Phillipe, as there is a certain medicine that I am certain will further along Fury’s recovery?”

Richelieu, now fuming, could not help himself but jump in and precede any response coming from the King. “I hardly see how someone who may have just escaped the noose is in any position to-“

“Of course. Meet with Phillipe, D’Artagnan. Now if all of you don’t mind, I have affairs of state to deal with,” the King interjected, now seeming more aggravated at the Cardinal than any wet behind the ears Musketeer, who, in truth, did just steal his horse.

Everyone bowed, and as it seemed D’Artagnan might say something further, Athos violently grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him away. D’Artagnan nearly lost his balance at the ferocity of Athos’ lurch.

“Let’s not press our luck,” was all Athos said.

“I just wished to thank the King for his forgiveness given what I had done.”

“Another subtlety of Palace discourse, D’Artagnan- knowing when to simply cut and run.”

Afterwards, D’Artagnan did indeed meet with Phillipe, who agreed upon the medicine regimen. 

Arriving back at the Garrison, still on their horses, Porthos said, “Never ‘ave I more been grateful for the King’s short attention span.”

“Indeed. D’Artagnan, you may have literally have dodged a musket ball,” Aramis said.

“Don’t I know it! I didn’t sleep a wink last night, thinking I would either no longer be a Musketeer, or even still be attached to this mortal coil.”

“Which is what comes from ignoring an order from the King,” Athos said.

“I think we are concentrating on the wrong thing here,” Aramis said, as he and his brothers all began dismounting their horses at the Garrison stables.

“What do ya mean?” Porthos asked.

“Well, we are all so intent on teaching D’Artagnan a lesson here, that we are overlooking the fact that we could learn a thing or two from him.

“While I suspect it wasn’t highly likely that the King could have gotten hurt riding Fury, the fact remains that he could have. D’Artagnan noticed something about the horse that none of us did- what if we were on a mission and we had neglected to notice that one of our steeds was infirm and we had ignored it? At a critical time, we could be thrown or have the horse come to harm and when it could have been avoided.”

“That’s right! When it comes to our horses, I’m the best and you three are right idiots!” D’Artagnan proclaimed, smiling.

“Alright, alright, calm down, you,” Porthos laughed.

“Duly noted then. D’Artagnan, we will continue our overall training, while you can impart your knowledge of horses to us. Agreed?” Athos asked.

“Fair enough!”, D’Artagnan replied. “Given the intelligence of my audience, I promise to begin with the easy items, talk slowly, use small words, and repeat anything you wish for me to repeat.

“For example, this is the front of the horse,” D’Artagnan said as he pointed to Zad’s head.

That got knowing smirks from his older brothers as D’Artagnan proceeded to walk to Zad’s behind as he pointed to it and said, “and Athos, _this_ portion of the horse, as I am sure you should be _very_ familiar with, is called the horse’s-“

‘Um, _excuse_ me. You’re not in enough trouble for one day?” Athos interrupted.

D’Artagnan, seeming to be seriously entertaining the question, had enough smarts to simply say, “Yes.”

“Musketeer, horse thief, and now comedian,” Aramis said. “D’artagnan, you are a true Renaissance man.”


End file.
